1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal oxide whiskers which are used as a filler for plastics, and more particularly, to molybdenum oxide (MoO.sub.3) whiskers and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A metal oxide can form thin rods, filaments, needles or flakes. They are all called whiskers. Aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3), zinc oxide (ZnO), beryllium oxide (BeO) and magnesium oxide (MgO) are, for example, known as metal oxides forming whiskers. These whiskers are used as a filler for plastics because of their high strength, as well as their special shapes as hereinabove mentioned. A study is under way for ascertaining the possibility of using these whiskers for a variety of other applications.
There is, however, not known as yet any whisker of molybdenum oxide (MoO.sub.3), or any of its properties.